Little Boy Blue
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: Ciel REALLY needs to be careful of what he eats, it may cause some unfortunate CONSEQUENCES... Full summary inside. SebaCiel Father/Son Challenge inside! Rated T for Ciel's potty mouth. Image not mine. Sucky title is sucky.
1. Prologue

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Neko's of all ages! My name is DeliciousKrabKakes and I am here to tell you a tale...**

**Once upon a time there was a wonderful author, this wonderful author was so wonderful that aforementioned writer who had only written about her first fandom (Danny Phantom) went on FanFiction undergoing a desperate search for Baby Ciel SebaCiel father/son fics. The obsession with Kuroshitsuji was rather new but the plot that the amazing author searched for, Ladies and Gentlemen, was a plot that the writer had been obsessing over since... Well, since a very long time. Luckily, a few such fictions existed- unfortunately, two of the stories had been abandoned and the other one-while still in progress-was not being updated as quickly as the author would've hoped. After spending weeks in despair and misery, the writer realized that the problem would not be resolved on it's own. And that if said author were a _true_ author, then this would be the test. THUS, THE AUTHOR UNDERGOES A QUEST AND IS PREPARED TO SEE IT THROUGH TO THE END!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that _I _am that author. I have decided that one of the best ways to receive- is to do it yourself. And to ask. Which is why I will do this fanfiction myself and ask those of Kuroshitsuji to undergo a challenge that I have hereby issued. Just remember-Baby Ciel, Sebastian and Ciel pairing FATHER/SON.**

** Farewell for now, my fellow readers and writers. It is my sincerest hopes that you will take up my challenge and write.**

**~DeliciousKrabKakes**

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

Ciel Phantomhive was rarely put into a good mood. Ever since that fateful day, the day where everything was stripped of him, the boy had never found a reason to smile, to laugh, to show any emotion other than anger and indifference. Young Ciel had lost more than his parents in that fire... He'd lost his childish innocence and his view on the world had changed entirely. He went from shades of white and gray to shades of black in a millisecond. To put it bluntly, Ciel hated the world. He hated the life that inhabited it because he, of all people, knew what the horrible creatures known as man can do. They can kill a young child's parents and show no remorse and then they could take that child, brand him with a hideous mark that would stay there forever, and then they'd throw the boy back into the cruel world just as quickly as they'd taken him out of it. Ciel wasn't a happy person, and the world around him knew it, which is why it wasn't all that surprising that the boy in question strolled around his home with an expression that could make babies cry and fierce dogs run home with their tails in between their legs.

Ciel walked the vast halls with his hands behind his back as he looked at the carpet, deeply immersed in his own imagination. Like any child, Ciel had a very vivid imagination and liked to contemplate his dreams. For example, the night previously Ciel had a dream that he was walking on a tightrope. This particular dream was very realistic- he could feel his heart pounding in his chest while his legs unsteadily rose and fell onto the wire beneath him. He was very high in the air and he knew that if he fell, he was sure to die. For some reason, after he'd thought that, his foot slipped and he bagan to fall. But it was different. He seemed to know that it was going to be okay, and it made the fall somewhat... enjoyable. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around the boy's waist and pulled him into a large chest so that his head gently rested on a shoulder. Ciel was vaguely aware of raven hair that ended just at the nape of his neck before he slipped his eyes closed.

And woke up.

The young Earl wasn't aware of where his feet carried him until he found himself in his private study, where he forcibly yanked himself from his thoughts and sat down at his chair behind a large, mahogany desk. The boy sighed as he glanced at the fresh papers that sat neatly on his desk. He had to sign several documents relating to whether or not he was going to expand his company into Brazil and Greenland. He would need to glance them over to make sure that the idiots running the expansion at least knew what they were doing. Looking at the clock, the child noted that it was four thirty five, late enough in the afternoon to make him feel mental and emotional exhaustion- but not the time where he would feel that he needed sleep. Glancing at the papers one final time made up his mind. He was going outside to take a walk in the woods.

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

Sebastian had wanted to accompany the boy, but Ciel had refused saying that he would not be leaving the estate-staying on the outskirts of the heavily-wooded area that surrounded the mansion. Oddly enough (not really), Ciel had done the opposite and gotten himself lost deep within the woods. He looked left and right but could not recognize anything significant.

"Damn this..." Ciel, in his frustration, kicked a nearby rock that landed in a bush. Glancing over, he looked at the small bush that the rock had landed in. The boy tilted his head and took note of the small, indigo berries that rested gently on the branches. They looked soft, not shiny, but soft. All of them were about as big as the tip of his pinky, and they all looked extremely appetizing. Ciel looked back in the direction of whence he knew he came and then back at the bush of berries. Deciding quickly, the boy sat down by the bush and picked a berry off of it. Upon a closer examination, Ciel determined that they weren't poisonous-he'd taken a short course on life science and this berry didn't match any of the poisoned-berries that he'd seen in the text that they had gone over. Shrugging, the boy popped the berry into his mouth, relishing in the sweet juice that filled his cheeks after biting into the small fruit. After the first, the berries became addictive. Ciel placed another in his mouth, then another, and another.

Soon, much too soon for Ciel's liking, the bush was devoid of the sweet berries that once were plenty on the small plant. The young Earl searched underneath the leaves and all around the bush but could find no more of the delicious fruit. Sighing, the boy stood and glanced up at the sky, now darkened with night.

"Dammit..." He whispered, he had not intended on being out so late. Turning back to where he thought the direction of his estate was, the boy began to walk. Ciel began to shiver in the cold air and he mentally cursed himself for being distracted by the blasted fruits as he drew his cobalt jacket around him even tighter. After a time of walking, he heard the crunch of feet against ground in the distance. Ciel's heart-rate picked up. _Where did I end up going? What have I gotten myself into?_ Although most of the time he put on a brave face, Ciel was still a child. And, as a child, he couldn't help but wonder if it was a murderer or serial rapist and killer that was behind those footsteps. Thinking somewhat unclear, Ciel dove behind a large oak that was nearby, in hopes of shielding himself from whatever was coming closer. As the footsteps drew nearer, Ciel found himself becoming more and more frightened. What was going to happen to him? Where was Sebastian? Questions and worries ran though his head like magma in a volcano. Suddenly, the footsteps were directly in front of his tree when they stopped. Ciel didn't breathe. The boy closed his eyes and covered his ears, waiting.

After a minute or so had passed, Ciel dared to open his eyes. A tall, dark figure loomed over him-grinning like a cheshire cat. The young Earl jumped and came very close to screaming before he recognized who it was.

"_Sebastian! Dammit!_ Don't frighten me like that! And yes, that's an order!" Ciel tried to calm his outrageously-beating heart while Sebastian had a hard job trying to keep himself from laughing.

"My apologies, young Master. But it seems that you have been wandering for longer then you might've anticipated. It is now," the demon paused to check his pocketwatch, "Seven fourteen, far past dinnertime." The young male stood and cracked his back. Still full from the berries he'd found (though he didn't tell Sebastian that), Ciel waved away the prospect of eating dinner when it was past the dining hour.

"It is probably best to just work in my study until I decide to retire." Ciel told the butler, waving his hand as the manor neared the horizon. "Besides, I'm not particularly hungry tonight anyway."

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

Having signed everything that was significant at the moment, Ciel was merely sitting at his desk at about seven forty five. Unexpectedly, a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed him and he nearly collapsed. He furrowed his brow. It wasn't even eight yet, why was he feeling tired all of the sudden? Sighing and brushing the sudden sleepiness off, deciding that it was due to his escapade in the forest this evening, he called for Sebastian. The demon knocked on the door moments later.

"My Lord?" he questioned while bowing respectfully. Ciel motioned for him to stand.

"I'm ready to retire for the night, Sebastian." He said simply. For a moment, Sebastian looked surprised that Ciel would decide to turn in for the night so early without persuasion-he was usually staying up well after ten just to spite people for calling him a child! The butler quickly recovered, as was expected, and nodded.

"As you wish, my Lord." Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, who walked out and down the hall-in the opposite direction of his quarters. The demon was now officially confused.

"Young Master? You _do_ realize that you are going the wrong way, correct?" The demon pointed out as the Early paused and blushed heavily. Ciel turned on his heel and headed for his bedroom as the amused butler followed.

After being quickly bathed and changed into his nightclothes, Ciel clambered into his large bed. The boy mumbled something that sounded along the lines of "finally" which made Sebastian narrow his eyes in thought. _How peculiar..._ The man internally pondered, but on the outside he merely bade his young Bocchan a good night and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Odd... Perhaps he is becoming ill..." Sebastian muttered to himself as he walked down the hall to perform his usual nightly duties before turning in, himself. **(A/N Yeah, I know that it's a universal theory that demons don't sleep but for the sake of the story I ask that you forget that. X3)**

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

The night passed without incident in the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian woke, early as ever, and woke the other servants as well before making morning tea for his Master. _I wonder if he's feeling unwell today..._ Sebastian pondered in spite of himself. He was absolutely positive that demons could feel no emotion besides the seven deadly sins, therefore, he didn't concern himself with the silly notion that he could possibly be developing some form of attachment to Ciel. But, little did he truly know, that's exactly what was happening.

With the kettle filled with steaming tea and the fine china set into place, Sebastian set off for little Ciel's room. Unknowing of the _small_ surprise that awaited him. Upon reaching his destination, Sebastian didn't knock but entered into the room and stopped the tea cart by the boy's bed. Not sparing a glance to the bed itself, knowing that there would be an unmoving lump of Ciel, Sebastian opened the curtains-which always served to piss the Young Master off. With his bright and cheery 'morning voice' Sebastian grinned cheekily and gave Ciel a wake-up call.

"Good morning, my Young Master. It is time to greet a new dawn and-" He paused when the sound of a fuss and struggle reached his hypersensitive ears. Turning around to face the bed, he noticed that the usual lump that he saw on the bed was a great deal smaller than the usual bump that he would awaken. Sebastian frowned. Perhaps the Bocchan decided to sneak a small animal in his bedroom? It would most likely explain why he chose to retire so soon. The butler scowled. What a childish thing to do. Deciding that he'd better rid the manor of the pest now -no, not Ciel- and deal with his child-master later, Sebastian tore back the covers of the large bed. Instead of finding a small animal, he was absolutely shell-shocked to find that there was a small boy in the bed. The child couldn't have been older than six months, judging by his size and the fact that he was struggling to kick and pull the heavy blankets off of his small form. Sebastian looked the baby over, finding that this boy looked a great deal like Ciel. The baby's hair was a bit lighter than Ciel's when he was older but when the demon ran across the boy's eyes, he knew that this _had_ to be Ciel, regardless of the odd situation that had to be behind this. One eye was a lovely shade of azure, but the other eye was colored a bright pink with the contract-symbol in the center.

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter. Please be nice guys, this is my first Kuro fic and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and not flamed. Thanks!**


	2. Clothes

**I was very pleased with the reviews that I received last night! :3 The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters and the faster I'll be pluggin' 'em out!**

**~DKK**

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

Ciel woke up early, for a change. Most likely due to the fact that he had fallen asleep at such an early hour the night previously. One of the first things that the young Earl had noticed upon waking was that the blankets covered him completely. _Did I get cold during the night and pull them over my head? _He wondered before pushing the blankets away from him, only to find that they wouldn't budge. Sighing, he tried again, getting the same results as before. This time, Ciel frowned. Why was he having such a hard time getting a blanket off of his body? The boy struggled and used his legs to kick at the soft silk while he punched the blanket with his arms. The only thing that the boy managed to do was anger himself.

Normally, Ciel would've hated having his butler come into his room all chipper and sing-song-y, however, this time he was grateful for it.

"Good morning, my Young Master. It is time to greet a new dawn and-" The butler paused and Ciel wondered if the demon could hear him while he wrestled with the sheets and blankets. Very suddenly, the blankets were yanked off of his body, revealing a shell-shocked Sebastian. The baby blinked at the raven, unknowing of why he was gawking at him. Ciel decided not to care as he rolled off of the bed to begin the day. What he didn't expect was to feel gravity pull him to the floor, creating butterflies in his stomach and making his heart race. Luckily, a pair of arms were able to catch him before he hit the hard floor, which would've hurt, no doubt. The young Earl was now extremely confused as well, before looking down at himself. The confusion was easily replaced with fright and embarrassment. He was a little baby. A nude baby. Looking down, Sebastian realized that, in his fall, Ciel's nightclothes had fallen off of his small body and were now on the floor. Sucking on his lip, the butler picked up the clothes and wrapped the diminutive child in them. Ciel, on the other hand, was coping with the fact that he was now very small. What other way was a baby to cope, however, then to cry?

"Oh no..." Sebastian whispered to himself when he first saw the tears collect in the large, multicolored eyes of his Master. Before he could say anything else, the baby began to wail, loudly. The demon winced at the sudden assault on his eardrums. _Oh, wonderful. Simply perfect... What am I to do now? _The male thought to himself, unsure on how to comfort the screaming child. Biting his tongue, the raven decided to make it up as he went along. He started by adjusting the position in which he held the baby boy, setting his head to rest in the curve between his neck and shoulder. When Ciel continued to scream, the man rubbed his back in gentle circles while whispering soft words of comfort in his ear. Slowly the cries began to die when Sebastian walked around in circles, putting a a bit of a bounce in his step as he did so. Soon thereafter, Ciel was quiet as he simply rested his head on the shoulder of the demon he was contracted to.

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

"You are going to have to stay here for a moment, Bocchan. I'll be right back, I promise." Sebastian gave the infant his word while cooing in a tone of voice that women would often adapt when speaking to their offspring. While annoyed with it, Ciel also found the voice that his butler had used to be... Entertaining. Ciel whimpered as the man stepped out of the room, leaving him alone in his bed once more. The butler had placed a multitude of pillows around him so that it would be difficult for him to fall off of the bed. The baby was, at the moment, resting in the middle of the mattress with a pillow supporting his head and the heavy blankets pulled up to his small chest. Now six months old, Ciel didn't know what to do with himself. Should he make any sort of effort to retain normalcy? Should he act the part of the form he was currently stuck in? Maybe he should just go along with it until a moment arrives when he would need to do otherwise...

Meanwhile, Sebastian had a headache forming as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Currently, he Finny, Bard, and Mei-Rin were all seated at a small table in the pristine kitchen. After finishing his story on going into the bedroom and finding Ciel in the state that he was in, he was bombarded with inquiries that made his ears bleed and his head ache. Each of them were asking questions that he didn't know how to answer because, truthfully, he didn't _know_ the answer. Finally, Sebastian lost his patience with the rest of the staff- he abruptly stood and slammed his hands onto the table (which put a noticeable crack in it) and eyes them all coldly, his crimson eyes shimmering with the promise of pain. Every servant was immediately silenced by this as they all gulped audibly- no one wanted to be on Sebastian's bad side.

"I have told you all once, and I do not wish to tell you again. _I do not know how this happened! _If you wish to take up this topic again with me, be prepared for the unmentionable consequences..." At this, Sebastian finished his threat, straightened out his suit, and checked his pocket-watch. "I shall leave to fetch the Young Master now, you will be awaiting at the foot of the stairs- am I understood?" All three of the servants stood, knocking over their chairs as they did so. Each of them saluted with their own version of 'Yes Mister Sebastian!' before scattering to the base of the large, marble staircase. Sebastian smirked at the obedience. _'Much better.'_

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

The raven man stepped in the room quietly, finding that the younger boy was staring at him with beautiful orbs- as though he had been waiting for his return. Sebastian smiled, not a fraud grin or a sinister smirk, but an actual, genuine smile. Making his way over to the bed, the butler lifted the infant into his arms, pleased when he heard a soft coo from the baby. As Sebastian was about to walk out of the room, he noticed that the clothes had, once again, fallen off of the tiny boy's body- the neck area being too big to be supportive of the child's small size. The demon pursed his lips together in thought, he would have to go into town to buy the necessary supplies for the time being. The man was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a soft sob coming from the child that rested in the crook of his arm. He looked at the baby in curiosity when he realized that the poor thing was shivering. Biting on his tongue, Sebastian took off his jacket and swaddled the boy properly. _I'll have to go immediately... But for now I need to find something to make due... _The man set the infant on the large bed and looked around the room and found a withered box in the back of Ciel's closet. Shrugging, he opened it and found charred remnants of Ciel's old home- photos, books, and such. Something caught his eye and Sebastian looked at the object with a grin. _Perfect._

**~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 8 8`/ (!3|~~**

_**Ugh, too tired to rant about anything so I'll just say what's necessary... Enjoy the chapter and if you don't review I'll find out where you live and chop off your head in your sleep but I'll make sure to do it slowly with a rusty knife so you can feel every second of it.**_

_**Wow, that was a bit twisted, now, wasn't it?**_


	3. Three Servants and a Baby

**Hiya! :3**

… **That's about it...**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Ciel was a fussy baby, Sebastian found out. The Phantomhive butler was currently attempting to pin a scrap of cloth around the boy's waist, which would have to support him if he should have an "accident", at least until the demon could get into town to buy actual cloth diapers. Ciel, on the other hand, was making this as difficult for the man as possible- fussing, squirming and screeching while trying to get away from Sebastian's cold hands. Sighing, Sebastian finally grew weary of the temper tantrum the boy was throwing to avoid being dressed. He took off his gloves and frowned sadly at the boy who had stopped squirming and was now looking up at him curiously.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this, Ciel. But I am afraid you've left me without another option..." The man sat on the bed and brought the baby on his lap. Ciel tilted his head. '_What could he be doing?'_, he thought. The butler turned the child over so that he was laying on his stomach on Sebastian's thigh. The man brought his hand up and smacked the boy thrice on his bottom. They weren't hard smacks, but they were hard enough to get Ciel's childish instinct to come out. The boy cried but remained mostly still so Sebastian could pin the cloth to his waist and then proceed to dress him in slightly-singed black footie-pajamas that he had found in Ciel's closet. Even after Sebastian had finished buttoning his clothing perfectly, Ciel was still bawling and was showing no signs of stopping any time soon. Now irritated, Sebastian frowned and drew his eyebrows downward angrily.

"Oh, come now. It shouldn't even hurt anymore." The infant opened his eyes, still crying, and looked at the raven. Upon meeting the baby's multicolored eyes, Sebastian felt an odd pang in his chest cavity. Ignoring it, the butler sighed and took the boy to his chest, once again setting his head in the curve where his neck met his shoulder. As soon as the man did this, the baby stopped wailing and snuggled into Sebastian's warmth. A crimson eye twitched. _'Are you serious?' _He just grumbled quietly and walked away from the room.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Ciel was humiliated, he was the Phantomhive heir! Not some mess of an infant! Yet, here he was, in semi-tarnished baby clothing while resting on Sebastian's shoulder. When Sebastian stopped and pulled Ciel away from his neck, the boy frowned and tried to crawl back to where he was making himself cozy. The butler merely set the boy on his hip and faced the three servants that were rigid at the bottom of the steps, as he left them. Ciel turned from the demon to see what he was looking at, finding Baldroy, Finny, and Mei-Rin all standing as if they had sticks shoved up their assholes. When the three noticed the infant staring at them, they all deflated at once and practically ran over to coo and coddle at him. Ciel, not enjoying the sudden attention, gripped Sebastian's suit and pulled himself into the demon's chest, whimpering pathetically. Noting this, Sebastian shot the three of them a warning look- which obviously told them to back off for making the baby uncomfortable. Gulping, they slowly backed away and settled for looking at the midnight-haired child with goofy smiles on their faces. No one, not even Sebastian, seemed to know that Ciel had retained most of his thirteen-year-old mind and how he loathed himself for letting the childish instinct push its way further into his mind. It seemed as though he had regressed faster physically and he had now begun to regress mentally, but whatever had done this was working it's way slower in his mind than it had done in his body.

"Now," Ciel looked upward at the demon upon hearing his voice, "I need to go into town to pick up a few things for the Young Master while he's in this current... Situation... I'm charging you three with very important tasks. Firstly, Baldroy," said man perked up at the mention of his name and saluted Sebastian, who rolled his eyes, "You will be in charge of making any food in case Ciel gets hungry. Mei-Rin," The maid grinned stupidly, awaiting her order, "If the situation arises that the baby needs something such as a bath or a change, you will take forth the responsibility." The ginger nodded excessively and smiled. Sebastian nodded, knowing that she understood the relatively simple task and then turned to Finny. "Finnian," The gardener looked excited to find out about his task, "For now, you will take Ciel and keep him busy, perhaps let him play around with the flowers in the garden or something of the sort." Sebastian held out the baby for the blonde to take. Finny's eyes widened, _'What if I hug him too hard? What if I accidentally hurt him?'_ Worried, the young man stammered and bit on his fingernails.

"Wh-wha-what 'f I-I accidentally, you know... kill 'im?" Finny asked tentatively. Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock, _'He's leaving me alone with these idiots? … Not if _I_ have anything to scream about it...' _The butler placed the infant in Finny's arms and the gardener held the baby very loosely and gently, afraid that if he were to hold him "normally" that he would harm him. After a few seconds of Ciel being silent, merely looking at the blonde, Finnian broke into a large smile.

"He likes me! He ain't-" At that moment, Ciel wailed loudly, reaching his small, pudgy arms out for the raven that was merely looking on in amusement. When the infant began to reach out for him, Sebastian felt a similar feeling to when he was in the bedroom with Ciel and the child cried. _'What in Hell is that sensation?'_ Brushing away the feeling in his chest as something insignificant, the butler bowed his head.

"My apologies, Bocchan, but I'm afraid that this little trip is unavoidable. I will return momentarily, I assure you." With that said, he reminded the three once again of their responsibilities and left them with the still-crying Ciel. Bard scrunched up his face and covered his ears, not wanting to hear the screams. Mei-Rin snatched Ciel away from Finny and began to coo at him in that obnoxious tone of voice that Sebastian had used on him previously.  
"Aw, you's a pretty baby, yes you is!" She spun around the room, effectively making Ciel dizzy, which unfocused him for a few moments. He stopped screaming because of the dizziness as he tried to make the room stop spinning. Mei-Rin realized that she was making the boy woozy and stopped twirling in circles but it was already too late. Ciel breathed slowly, trying to calm his upset stomach but to no avail, he could already feel the bile rising in his throat. Bard noticed that he screaming had stopped and removed his hands from his ears. The "cook" then took note of the look on the infant's face, he recognized that look. He looked like he was about ready to blow chunks. The man grimaced.

"Oi, is 'e gonna be o-" Bard didn't even need to finish his sentence before Ciel made a small noise and spit up all over himself. The woman squeaked and held the baby a distance away from her. Under any normal circumstance, Ciel would've preferred that everyone stayed away from him. Being that the current situation was _not _normal, the teal-haired boy felt a level of rejection from the maid when she pushed him away. Therefore, it wasn't all that surprising that he started to cry again- from a mixture of discomfort with the vomit all over his face and chest and the emotional sensitivity.

When the baby began to cry once more, Bard groaned, Mei-Rin reluctantly pulled the boy back into her bust in order to comfort him, and Finny frowned before getting an idea. The gardener slipped off him shoe and pulled off his sock before Bard noticed and gave the boy a look.

"An' what in 'ell d'yeh think yehr doin'?" The older man asked the young blonde with a look of befuddlement. Finny pulled the sock back on, but it was on his arm. Happy with his little puppet, Finny ducked down, as though trying to make himself unseen by the baby, and gave the boy a nudge with the sock. Ciel ignored the first nudge, content with crying, but when it happened twice more he turned and came face to face with a sock... A sock that looked like it had a face... The teal-haired baby stopped crying and tilted his head, confused and mystified by the sock. Finny gave a soft chuckle before he made his voice sound all squeaky and high-pitched, in a tone that wasn't too far off from his original voice.

"Aw, tell Mr. Socky why you is cryin', Young Mast- I mean... Ciel..." It felt odd to use Ciel's surname because, being a servant, that was normally not allowed. But being that the Young Master was only a baby now, it wasn't as though he could be reprimanded for it... Right? The infant blinked at the sock, wondering what it was and why it could make noises. Ciel could've sworn that he'd seen this somewhere before... If he could only recall... Smiling, the boy reached out and grabbed the sock, pulling it off of Finny's arm. When he got it fully off, and beneath the sock revealed a human arm, Ciel mentally slapped himself. A sock puppet. He'd been so fascinated and curious about a sock puppet. Mei-Rin saw the boy look at the sock and mistook his realization for enchantment and giggled.

"Oh my, what's that ye got there, Young Mastah?" Ciel's azure eyes then focused on her and the maid became aware that his face and chest were still covered in baby vomit. Tutting to herself, the near-sighted servant walked from the room and into the kitchen. The two blonde males shared looks, shrugged, and followed after her.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Ciel was set on a counter while Mei-Rin grabbed a cloth and soaked it in warm water. The maid, for the first time since Ciel had known her, took off her glasses. The redhead unfastened the first three buttons on Ciel's feety pajamas and took the cloth out of the water, wringing it of the excess moisture. The female smiled at the infant gently and then brought the cloth to his face, wiping it clean along with his chest and the front of his PJ's. The child scrunched uo his face in distaste. After a few seconds of the cloth being on his face and chest- he began to fuss, gurgling unhappily and attempting to pull the cloth away from the maid, who quickly finished wiping the child clean. Frowning, Mei-Rin realized that the singed clothing that Ciel had come downstairs in was soiled with vomit. Grimmancing, she tugged the clothing off the baby's body and tossed the black garment into the trash.

_'But what to do for clothes, now?' _The klutzy maid stuck her tongue out in thought before getting an idea. She picked up the squirming-and somewhat growling-child and put her glasses back on her face. Turning around, Mei-Rin came face to face with Finny and Baldroy. At seeing the child wearing nothing but cloth around his waist, Baldoy frowned.

"Oi, where's 'is clothes?" The 'cook' was just as surprised as Ciel when Mei-Rin didn't answer, but instead, stuffed the baby into the American's arms.

"You and Finny should take the baby into the garden to play, yes you should! I have to find somethin' for him to wear!" With that, the maid hurried off, nearly tripping over her feet once or twice. Looking at the baby in his arm, Baldroy shrugged. Finny smiled brightly and suggested that they go outside.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

**Well, I suppose that's it for now... There's another chappie coming at some point... Unfortunately, I will be at camp for a week without a computer, or internet in general... So... IMMA HAVE S'MORES! :D**


	4. Garden Fun

**Hi-Ho! :3 Did you guys miss baby Ciel? I know I did! :D So, just for you guys, here's another chapter of Little Boy Blue. :3**

**Ah, and, before I forget, the time frame is the 1890's. I also think there will be some Finny x Bard romantic fluff and DEFINITELY some Ciel x Sebastian fluffiness, too! :3 (F / S, you pervs...)**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Sebastian, after arriving in London, found himself wandering in the aisles of a particular store. A baby store. In a basket that the man was holding, there were nappies, talcum powder*, a glass banana-shaped baby bottle*, infant clothes (including shoes) that suited a noble child, and an assortment of toys that were sure to please the babe. Smirking to himself, the demon checked his pocketwatch. _'Assuming I run into no delays, I should be able to get back in time to set up the necessities and prepare my Young...__** Young **__Master's lunch.' _Nodding at the time, he slipped the silver device back in his pocket. The butler went to pay for the items he'd purchased but something in the clothing section caught his eye...

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Bard plopped the baby on the soft grass outside. It was a particularly warm day outside so, even without clothes, Ciel wasn't cold. He was, however, irritated with the fact that his butler was still off to god knows where-leaving him with three inexperienced and ill-equipped morons. He shot the two blondes a glare, in hopes that they would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately for Ciel, though, Finny looked at the glare and, thinking that the child was angry with being set down, lifted the baby and held him close, squealing about how adorable the infant was. The way that the gardener was holding him, though, was much too close and far too tight for Ciel's liking. He squirmed and fussed but his pleas to get down fell on deaf ears. Finny was too fargone in his gaiety to notice that Ciel was uncomfortable and Bard was watching Finny twirl with the babe in his arms-all the time with a soft smile on his face and eyes filled with admiration. _'I could never be that soft,welcoming, warm, and loving. Not even to my own children-if I am to father a few later on in life...' _The former marine thought to himself as his eyes clouded over in memoriam. _'...Me, who is so content with taking a human life-much like my own. And him, so tender... He loves everything, everyone, and he would break down if he so much as swatted at a fly...' _The blonde 'cook' shook his head to rid it of offending thoughts and growled to himself. He shouldn't be thinking this- Finnian was a _male_! This is England, under the beloved Queen Victoria's rule-merely _thinking _these thoughts were insulting to her highness, staining the crown with filth. Baldroy visibly shuddered and Finny stoped twirling and loosened his grip a tad, much to Ciel's gratification.

"You cold, Bard?" The young blonde had his head tilted in question. Baldroy found himself mezmerized by the little gardener, the light blush on his cheeks, the soft smile that always graced his ever so perfect lips... _'Fuck!' _Bard turned away from the younger in horror, face so warm that it could easily cook an egg-not that the poor excuse for a chef could actually _crack _an egg, let alone _cook _one. Stammering over his words, the chef was able to gruffly reply to the gardener that he was cold and was going back inside to warm up. After that being said, the cigar-wielding American practically sprinted inside. Finny frowned when squirming and fusssing brought him back to the youth in his arms.

Ciel was angry with the gardener for picking him up in the first place, uncomfortable with the iron grip that the blonde had, and he was also feeling peckish-since he hadn't had his breakfast what with all the chaos surrounding the morning. Of course, now that he was just six months old, he was very conflicted on how to convey these emotions. For the past few minutes, fussing, whining, and squirming weren't working and he knew of only one other way to get Finny to put him down. He just didn't want it to have to come to this. He shot the spiky-haired boy his glare of death-which, thanks to his new form, turned out looking like an adorable pout more than anything else-before beginning to cry, once again. Finny's eyes widened and he made a small whimpering noise, unsure of what to do.

"Uhh... Erm... Um... P-Please don't cry, baby! Uncle Fin knows how to make you happy, yes!" _''Uncle Fin?' Oh, someone put me out of my misery...' _The child resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname that Finny had given himself. He set the baby down in order to pull off his shoe and sock again-hey, it worked last time, so why not again? He was surprised that, when he went to pull his shoe off, there was silence. The baby had stopped screaming and was now exploring his surroundings with a bright interest, with beautiful innocent orbs that only a child could possess. Well, orb, considering the Young Master's right eye was always covered with an eyepatch. Finny saw the child gaze at something with longing and want in his eye, the gardener followed his eye that led to a single beautiful wildflower. Finny smiled at the baby and was about to go and retrieve the flower for him when he notice the child roll over so that he was laying flat on his stomach. Continuing to look at the red wildflower he proceeded to lift himself off of the ground with his arms and used them to propell himself foreward. This would've worked-had he not been dragging his entire lower half, slowing himself down immensely. Pouting in annoyance, Ciel raised his knees and used _them _to kick himself towards the flower. Unfortunately, all he ended up doing was plowing his face into the dirt. Huffing,the boy laid on his stomach in thought while he heard Finny giggle at his failures in the background. Nodding slightly to himself, Ciel tried again.

He propped himself so that he was sitting on his knees with his arms stretched out and his eyes on the prize-the red flower that was quite a distance away from him (had he been his normal size, though, it probably would only be a couple of steps). He moved his right knee and left hand both forward at the same time, he repeated this process with his left knee and right hand. Ciel's eyes widened at the realization that he was doing it. He was crawling! He sat up straight and smiled happily, clapping at his achievement. Finny, who had been standing by in case the baby got hurt or needed help, went over to him and clapped as well-knowing that it was encouraging to an infant to make a big deal out of everything they do-regardless of how simple the task may be. When Ciel heard Finny congratulating him, he felt ridiculous. All he did was crawl a few inches. The little Phantomhive stopped clapping and smiling, turned and began, once again, crawling towards the flower. Now that he had a way of getting there, he oculd finally-

"My, my Young Master, I wasn't gone for more than a few mere hours and you've already made yourself a mess. Tsk tsk, this will never do." The baritone of Sebastian was heard by Ciel's ears and the infant looked behind him to see the demon approaching fast. Wait a minute! He wasn't done playing yet! He wanted to get the flower! Ciel continued crawling away from Sebastian, but a lot faster than he was crawling before. He needed to reach the flower! Then he'd go and get cleaned, but he wasn't ready yet! The little Earl heard a soft chuckle from his butler and suddenly the man was directly behind him.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

**Yeah, it's not much but my back, eyes, mouth, and everything hurt you if you aren't happy you can just go suck it.**

**Please Review~! :3**

**lol**


	5. Bath Time

**Hola people~! :D I was so happy with reviews so YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Ah, and I didn't explain the items that Sebastian bought last chapter. Talcum powder is baby powder before it was called baby powder. After the people demanded a more generic brand of the same product, Johnson's baby powder was born. ^w^ And the glass banana-shaped bottle was a bottle invented in the 1890's after the Alexandria bottle (dubbed with the infamous name "the Baby Killer") which was very popular in the 1880's. This banana-bottle has two open ends, one end to pour the milk in, and one and to place the rubber nipple (that tastes NASTEH...)... Well, I think that's about it for information... REVIEW!**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Ciel tried to crawl away from Sebastian but, try as he may, he simply wasn't quick enough. Since he was reverted back into his infant stage of life, there wasn't much he could do but thrash and cry when Sebastian scooped him up, and away from his precious flower. As the small boy continued to wail and squirm, Sebastian raised a brow.

"Oh my, is seems that my Young Master is displeased... Are you, perhaps, upset with having to stop playing?" Ciel looked at the butler with a glare, hiccupping with tears still pouring from his eyes. The damn idiot _knew _why he was upset, yet he was taking him inside anyway! As he walked, the butler tutted and pulled out a hankerchief from his breast pocket. Ciel had, by this point, stopped with protesting-knowing that there was no turning back now because they were already at the doors to the manor. The butler grinned and wiped away the salty tears on the boy's face, then he-purposefully, to irritate Ciel further-squeezed his nose with the cloth and wiped away the excess mucus that came with the tears. The baby squealed in displeasure when he did this, and shot him a pout when the cloth was pulled away. As the two walked through the halls, they encountered a flustered Mei-Rin.

"I got the baby some clothes! I made it myself, yes I did!" As she said this, the maid held up a tattered, raggy outfit that looked as though it was barely holding itself together. Sebastian grimaced at the sight of the "clothing".

"That is the most pitiful excuse for clothing I've seen in my existence and, in any case, those rags aren't needed. I already have clothing for the Young Master that I picked up in town earlier today." With that said, the demon brushed past the stuttering, red-faced woman and headed in the direction of the washroom to bathe the small boy in his arm.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

When the pair reached the bathroom, Ciel noted that it was already full of water, bubbles, and... bath toys. He evil-eyed a small wooden boat in the water as if it had done him wrong somehow. Sebastian laid the baby on a towel and took off the safety pins that held the improvised diaper together. When the butler tugged it off, he noted that it was dry. To this, he gave the infant a broad, fake smile and clapped his hands together.

"Oh, good job, Bocchan! No accidents!" As the demon said this, a particular infant became upset. The baby growled, shouted (though it all came out as babble), and aimed a kick at Sebastian's face. The raven brought his hand up and caught the little foot before it reached its destination. Ciel scrunched up his face in distaste when Sebastian picked him up and went to put him in the water. When Ciel was up to his neck and still not touching the bottom of the tub, Sebastian pulled him out and hummed in thought for a second.

"It would seem that my Young Master is now too small for his bath... I suppose that we could always bathe you in the sink," To this, Ciel thought,_ 'Obviously...'_, "Provided that our sink wasn't melted by Baldroy and his flamethrower fetish..." When Ciel heard the second part, he internally facepalmed. Sebastian merely gave him an indulgent smile and rested the boy on his hip. He bent down to the towel on the floor and folded it up more so there was more cushion before sitting Ciel down on it. The child tilted his head, wondering what Sebastian was planning on doing, especially when he began undressing.

"Since it appears we are running out of options, I will merely assist you in the bath, _Little _Master." Sebastian unbuttoned his vest and shirt with ease and easily took off everything-leaving him in dark gray boxers.***** He, thankfully, stopped there and picked Ciel up again. Sebastian set himself indian-style in the water and sat Ciel down in his lap. The water was very warm and it was comfortably up to Ciel's torso. The butler got the baby's attention with the wooden boat that he had bought at the store earlier. He tried to coax the child into playing with it by placing it in his hands and manipulating the boy's hands into moving the boat side-to-side in the water. Again, childish behavior and enjoyment decided to force its way into the forefront of the boy's mind, clouding his thirteen-year-old influence.

When the baby began to giggle and play with the boat on his own, Sebastian moved his hands off of Ciel's, grabbed soap and a sponge, and he gently began washing the dirt from the garden off the baby's body. Ciel didn't seem to mind it when his arms were moved around to get the sponge into every niche, the excited boy was too busy tossing the boat around. Once Ciel's body was fully cleaned, Sebastian took the soap, got some on each of his hands and massaged the bubbly substance into Ciel's steely-midnight locks. At this, the boy stopped playing with the boat and relaxed completely into the raven man, closing his pretty eyes. Ciel _loved_ having his hair combed through, especially with others' fingers. The boy made a sound-akin to a purr-in delight. He turned his head and nuzzled into the crimson-eyed man's shoulder, cooing and gurgling happily. The demon had his eyebrows raised in surprise, fingers still rubbing through little Ciel's hair. He had known that the boy enjoyed having his hair brushed through when he was thirteen (not that the boy would admit it, but Sebastian could feel the boy shiver a little in pleasure when Sebastian brushed his fingers along his scalp), but he had not expected such a positive reaction from the boy just because of the age difference.

"Does Ciel like having his head rubbed, hm?" Sebastian cooed and, in turn, the infant rubbed his cheek against his own. Enjoying the special attention that Sebastian was giving him, Ciel giggled and held fast onto the man. When the soap was completely massaged into his head, Sebastian grinned and paused his ministrations to rinse the infant's sudsy head. At the loss of Sebastian's hand, Ciel whimpered and reached out for the hand that was grabbing a cup to rinse his hair. The raven chuckled when he felt the baby tug on his arm to bring it back on his head. He simply tugged his arm away and brought his hand to cover Ciel's multicolored eyes so that he wouldn't get soap in them. Thinking it was a game, Ciel giggled and tried to pry the hand off of his face. The butler brought the water to pour over the boy's head and rinse out his soapy hair. Ciel, not expecting the water, was surprised and jumped a bit in shock-forcing him out of his child mind-frame and back into his slowly regressing adult mind-frame. _'Damn!' _Ciel thought to himself again, hating that his attention was taken so quickly by things so trivial. He heard a low chuckle behind him and felt a rumble in the chest that he was laying on.

"I think that we're clean enough now..."

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

**I think that's where I'm gonna leave it. ^w^**

**It's short but sweet. -.-**

**LIKE ME~! :D**


	6. Highchair Hell

**Blah blah blah blah… READ NOW! :D**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

_'I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life,' _was the repeating mantra in Ciel's head. The boy was wrapped snugly in a few soft towels as he lay on his bed; waiting for Sebastian to change in the other room (at least the demon had the courtesy of doing so). Of course it was only a span of few seconds that the raven was gone but Ciel was cranky and impatient. When the crimson-eyed man returned, he was fully clothed in his usual butler attire (as he should be) and was carrying a number of different things. One of these things, Ciel immediately recognized, was a nappy and a couple safety pins. Azure and periwinkle eyes widened. _'Oh shit. He must be _daft_ if he thinks I'm going to just sit here and cooperate with this!' _The teal-haired boy thought in protest as he rolled over and tried to get into a crawling position. Unfortunately, try as he might, the towels were wrapped so snug and firm that he couldn't get out of them so easily. Ciel screwed up his face in concentration and opted for rolling away from the man as far as he could. What the distressed boy didn't care to think about, however, was the fact that he was still on a bed and that rolling off of it would result in a nasty fall. Just as he was about to succeed in tumbling off of the edge, Sebastian snatched the child back up and pulled his back to the other side of the bed.

"No, no. We don't need you getting hurt, now, do we?" It was said with a large grin by the raven man. As soon as the boy was in Sebastian's grasp, he began to fuss and squirm-upset with his predicament. The man just shook his head, and started to unwrap the boy from the confining towels. Once Ciel was free, he quickly got on his hands and knees and crawled away from the man, only to be pulled back towards Sebastian by his small waist. The babe was promptly flipped onto his back and held down by one gloved hand.

"Stop being so difficult, Young Master. There is no need, I'll always win." At hearing this, Ciel used his small feet to aim a kick at the raven but was unsuccessful. Sebastian sighed and took off his jacket, leaving his in his white oxford, black tie, and buttoned vest. Rolling up his sleeves with one hand, he picked the squealing, naked baby and held him tightly as he laid a towel down. Ciel squirmed and fought but, as Sebastian had previously stated, he couldn't win against the demon. Discouraged, Ciel's fighting grew less fierce and, from there, his protests became very few and far in between. Grinning at his success, Sebastian placed the babe on the towel and took ahold of the infant's ankles, lifting them in the air, much to Ciel's distaste. The child began to move around in the butler's light grip and started whining.

"Oh, don't worry, Ciel, this won't take long." Sebastian reassured, getting the talcum powder and shaking the bottle on the lower half of the boy's body. The whines only increased in volume but the protests stopped. Much to Ciel's humiliation, the whines suddenly became cries-tears included. Sebastian slid the small cloth under the baby and set him down, then pulling the front of the nappy up and, finally, pinning it all together. The butler took up a small outfit that he'd set aside and began to dress him. The outfit consisted of a pair of brown shorts, a white button-down dress shirt, with small white socks and a simple black eye-patch to cover the Faustian contract seal in the boy's amethyst eye. While the boy cried, Sebastian managed to dress him, making sure to tidily tuck his shirt in. After the boy was pampered and dressed properly, the raven took him into his arms and pressed his gently against his chest. As he cleaned off the bed with one arm, he did his best to soothe the child in his other-going so far as to gently bounce the boy up and down. Once the bed was clear and the diapering supplies were on a bureau nearby, Sebastian was able to use both hands to comfort the baby, placing the small head in his neck and petting the young boy's soft locks. Ciel fidgeted and continued to cry, humiliated and cranky. Sebastian, realizing that his calming attempts were doing nothing but wasting effort and time, thought for a moment-deciding on what he should do next. Then, a thought hit him in the back of the head, as he looked at a painting of a bowl of fruit on the wall.

"Ah, I see. You must be _ravenous_, hmm? Did those incompetent fools not feed you? I suppose we'd better fix this now, now won't we?" He murmured in the odd, cooing voice to Ciel, who just then realized that he _was _very hungry. Sebastian carried the boy to the dining hall, and the child responded by sitting up in his arms and rubbing his exposed eye. When Ciel hiccupped and sniffled, Sebastian adjusted his hold so that Ciel rested on his hip. Ciel looked about when he noticed that they had arrived in the dining room and Sebastian was using his other arm to… Prepare a highchair. The infant wrinkled his nose at the sight of the wooden contraption. When Sebastian was in the process of placing Ciel in the seat of the chair, the young boy began to fight with him again. Sebastian sighed and tried to place him in the highchair, ignoring the cries of indignation from the child. Ciel continued to lift his legs out of the high-chairs' reach and squirm around in his grasp though, which made his job ten times harder. With a rolling of rust-colored eyes and a quick grip adjustment, Ciel found himself stuck in the small, wooden piece of furniture. Sebastian breathed a minimal sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a sigh of exasperation when the child in the chair began to shriek in protest-directly in his ear.

"Come now, Young Master, it really isn't all that bad…" Red-faced and tears streaming down his cheeks, Ciel curled his now-pudgy hands into fists and screamed louder. The butler scowled briefly before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, willing away the headache that he now had because of Ciel's screams. Deciding to leave him for the moment, Sebastian hastily left the dining hall and entered the kitchen for two reasons, one-to fetch the Young Master's lunch, and two, to escape the blood-curdling shrieks of the dining room. As he took his time, Sebastian closed his eyes and cursed under his breath-an extreme oddity that usually only happened when… actually it had never happened since the contract with Ciel was formed.

"Ah, Satan is testing me…" It was a small utterance of blame that was murmured by the raven as he braced his ears and opened the doors to the dining hall.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Well… thank sebastiansmybutler and my friend, Raven, for this chapter-my grandmother passed away and I wasn't in a particular mood to write… FARFARREN, MY READERS!


	7. Nap Time

**I'm tired… that's all…**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

Silence was one of the things that Sebastian hadn't expected when he re-entered the kitchen. The demon _had _expected fussing, crying, pounding, and the like. Fortunately for him though, Ciel was sniffling and rubbing at his eyes, obviously tired of making a fuss. Sebastian sighed in relief as he made his way over to the highchair where his little master sat. Pulling a chair in front of Ciel, Sebastian sat down and held up a small bowl, a little spoon with a rubber scoop sat in it as well. The bowl was filled with apple oatmeal with a hint of cinnamon and sugar. Sebastian picked up the spoon and blew on it, so that it wouldn't be too hot for his Little Master.

"Open wide, Young Master, say ah~!" Ciel gave a look of disgust before pulling away from the spoon, covering his mouth with both of his tiny hands. Sebastian gave him a slight look of admonition. "I assure you, Ciel, I am not going to poison you." He smiled a particularly frightening smile. Tears welled in the corners of the infant's eyes and he shook his head violently. Ciel would've said 'no' if he could but, sadly, that was beyond his vocabulary limits, as was every other word in the English language-let alone French. Noting Ciel's expression and the unshed tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Finny," Sebastian called out to the gardener, who appeared in seconds.

"Yes, Mr. Sebast-mmph~" His sentence was cut off my Sebastian shoving the little spoon inside his mouth, in order to show Ciel that the porridge wasn't going to kill him. Finny swallowed and got a foolish smile on his face. It was really good food, but this came as no surprise because Sebastian made inhumanly good food. Ciel giggled when Sebastian shoved the spoon into unsuspecting Finnie's throat, the look of shock on his face was absolutely hilarious to him. Sebastian yanked the small spoon from the young blonde's mouth and proceeded to wipe it clear with a napkin in his breast pocket. Sebastian chuckled deeply.

"Even as an infant, you maintain your twisted humor sense. Why shouldn't I be surprised, Young Master? Now that you know for a fact, since Finnian here is still alive and well," At saying this, he shooed the tree-hugger (killer) away-who saluted and ran away in turn, "that I am not trying to poison you. Now it is the simple matter of opening you mouth." After he deemed that the small scoop was cleaned enough, he dipped it back into the warm bowl. Blowing slightly, he lifted the spoon to sit right before Ciel's tightly closed lips. "If you don't eat, you'll starve." Sebastian said darkly to the infant, who made a small 'humph-ing' noise in turn. Eventually, Ciel's grumbling stomach and the sweet smell overcame his pride and he turned to the demon and opened his mouth wide. Smirking in success, Sebastian easily coaxed the child into finishing the entire bowl.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

After a late breakfast, Sebastian carried Ciel into the library-setting him down on a colorful blanket with ducks and frogs decorating it. The blanket was in a small wooden playpen along with a number of soft pillows and toys, as well. Sebastian smiled as Ciel growled-sounding much more like a gurgle than anything.

"Now, do you think you can be a good little boy while I tidy up?" The adult said condescendingly, much to Ciel's annoyance and humiliation. He shouted (well, screeched would be more appropriate-not that Sebastian could understand what he said anyway) and kicked around; throwing a black wooden horse at the raven in a small temper tantrum. Sebastian continued to smile as he caught the toy and put it back in the pen-only to have another toy chucked at his head. The amused smile quickly disappeared as he, again, caught the toy before its destination was reached. Ciel was in the process of grabbing another toy to throw when he was scooped into a pair of strong arms.

"No, no. We do not throw toys, you're being very naughty." Sebastian's eyes flashed demonically and Ciel, much to his chagrin and the demon's distaste, began to bawl and scream-trying to get away from the raven. Sebastian sighed and placed the baby over his shoulder, patting his back and cooing to him.

"Hush, shh, don't cry. I simply lost my temp-Oh damn it all. I'm one Hell of a butler-not one Hell of a babysitter." Through his tears, Ciel whined and let out a large yawn. Sebastian nodded to himself in realization. "So, you're tired?" Ciel was clearly upset by the words that the demon had said. The infant cried, squirmed, and kicked; using his tiny hands to smash Sebastian's face away from him. Rolling his eyes, the demon laid the baby down in his arms and began to rock him gently-so his stomach wouldn't be upset. As he rocked, he walked up to Ciel's room-which he transformed into a baby nursery for the time being. Ciel's crying was becoming quieter and he yawned increasingly more often. Sebastian (purposefully) began to hum a soft melody. As he hummed, Ciel found it harder to keep his eyes open. His protests and tears stopped and he cuddled in closer to Sebastian, at the moment too tired to focus on being upset. When the demon adjusted his grip lightly so that the babe rested on his shoulder, still humming, Ciel yawned once more before sticking his small thumb into this mouth and sucked on it-not really even caring because of the physical exhaustion that came so quickly with his small body.

"I suppose you are ready to go down for a short nap, aren't you, Young Master?" Almost as in affirmation, Ciel wrapped the arm, that wasn't preoccupied with his thumb-sucking, around Sebastian's neck and he pulled himself closer to him; nuzzling into the man as he fell asleep.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (!3|~~~**

**:3**

**~DKK**


	8. Unexpected Visitors pt 1

**~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel woke up sucking his thumb while snuggling a pillow inside a small cradle. Once he was awake enough to be knocked into coherence, he yanked his thumb from his mouth and simply lay there for a few minutes; contemplating on what he was just doing and what he should do next. It was then that Ciel noticed that he felt uncomfortable down below. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he came to the realization that he'd wet his nappy. Unable to overcome the childish instincts, Ciel began to sob loudly. Within seconds, Sebastian was in the room and scooping Ciel into his arms.

"Ah, have we woken from our nap? Would you like to get out of here?" Sebastian brought his hand underneath Ciel's bottom to support the baby when he noticed that the infant was wet. "Oh my, we have a little problem to take care of first now, don't we?" Knowing that Sebastian knew about his accident, Ciel flushed with a white-hot blush of shame and embarrassment and he buried his face in Sebastian's coat; refusing to come out of it. When Sebastian went to place Ciel on the bed, he found that the child wouldn't let go of him. The baby just continued to hiccup and cry, with an eye-roll and a sigh of exasperation from the man above him. He reached up and easily pried the babe off of him. Ciel cried, kicked and flailed; while Sebastian sat back amused and waited for the boy to tire out.

He didn't have to wait very long.

Once Ciel was sufficiently calmed, Sebastian easily and quickly changed his nappy; discarding the used one to be washed later.

**~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

After the fuss of diaper-changing was over and done with, Sebastian brought the child in the library once more to play. After a few moments of shouting to no avail- it's not as though Sebastian was paying attention, he was too busy making phone calls to let others know that Ciel was "indisposed at the moment and is highly contagious"- Ciel picked up a toy horse and began smashing it against the floor. In spite of his older mind (whose influence was slowly becoming few and far in between), the teal-haired baby began to giggle and play with his other toys in the same brutish manner. A soft "thank you" was heard as Sebastian walked back into the room with baby Ciel crushing a toy horse with a small, metallic carriage. Unable to hold it back this time, Sebastian chuckled aloud and picked up the baby from the playpen. The raven tilted his head at the boy, who in turn, thrust a toy in his face.

"Pay, pay!" The infant squeaked loudly in the butler's ear, which drove the man to raise a brow and place the infant back in the pen.

"Good job, Bocchan. You've managed to learn a word, congratulations." Sebastian was able to understand that the child wanted him to play with the toy horse as he smashed the carriage on it. Suddenly, a loud 'bang' from the main hall echoed throughout the mansion, along with it was a shrill "_Ciel, I'm here~!_"- Sebastian groaned and scooped up the babe to set him on the desk, taking his little eye-patch/bandage off in the process; covering the child's eyes, he dumped a fair amount of ink on his head. Taking his gloves off with his mouth, Sebastian combed through the soft locks until every single hair was jet black like his own. He wrapped a cloth (that was in his breast pocket) around the baby's eyes until the ink dried and he proceeded to take off the tie, jacket, and fancy shoes that came with Ciel's outfit, making him look more like a commoner's child. After the ink was completely dry, he took his fingers and combed all of Ciel's hair to the side, covering his contracted eye. He nodded as he double checked his work, removing the cloth around Ciel's eyes, mussing his hair up a little, and even using his hand to rub against the infant's cheek to make it more pink that usual. Everything was complete before Lizzy was able to leave the entrance. Sebastian walked into the main hall carrying Ciel in his arms. Elizabeth abandoned all thoughts of Ciel when she saw the baby.

"Ooh! Sebastian, where is this cute, little _baby _from?!" She squeaked and reached up to hold Ciel. Sebastian bowed to the young girl and handed her the child, who shook his head violently to return his thirteen year old train of thought. He could only think of one thing to what Elizabeth had said: 'I am the Earl of Phantomhive! I am not cute!', but once he wrapped his mind around what was happening, his influence ceased- he was too afraid of Lizzy discovering him to think straight. The babe blinked a few times before realizing that he wasn't in familiar arms, and began to cry.

"He's my child, Milady. His name is Daemon." Sebastian smirked at his word-play while Elizabeth bounced the baby in her arms in an attempt to calm him. Sebastian bowed deeply to the twelve year old as Ciel-no, Daemon continued to cry.

"Daemon… what an odd name…" Lizzy murmured to herself and Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Would you mind if I retrieved my son?" Lizzy blushed when Sebastian said this, he wasn't supposed to hear what she'd said.

"S-Sure," she muttered and handed the man the screeching mess of a baby. Once back in Sebastian's arms, Ciel calmed down and stuck his thumb in his mouth-sucking on it while he snuggled into Sebastian's shoulder. Lizzy smiled and changed the subject.

"So where is Ciel?" She asked with high hopes. Sebastian offered her a faked, sympathetic smile.

"My apologies to you, Lady Elizabeth but the Young Master isn't feeling well as of late. The doctor advised all in the manor to keep contact very minimal, as his condition is rather contagious." Lizzy gasped and ran up the stairs to Ciel's room as fast as her small legs could carry her. Sebastian sighed and pressed Ciel firmly against his shoulder while he took off after her and made it to the door first.

"I apologize, Lady Elizabeth but I highly advise against this…" Lizzy had a determined expression on her petite face.

"My Ciel needs me, though!" Ciel looked about in horror, once he returned. He looked down and heaved a large mental sigh. '_Here it goes…_'He thought to himself as he reached out for Lizzy and giggled.

"Pay, _Pay_!" He continued to reach before Sebastian, who was momentarily shocked, relented and gave the baby to Elizabeth, who accepted the giggling boy. Contented that his plan will work, Ciel relaxed his influence over his body. Elizabeth was torn; she had a cute, little, itty-bitty baby that wanted to play with her but she really wanted to check in on Ciel. Sebastian pulled a small play-horse from his pocket and handed it to Ciel, who was overjoyed at the sight of the thing. He continued to chant the word "play" as he rode the horse on Lizzy's shoulder. Making a split decision, Lizzy hugged the baby close to her and started along the hall-Ciel didn't like being bothered when he was ill, anyway.

**~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

**So there it is~! Chapter eight~! :3**


	9. Supper and Nighty-Night

Lizzy had left a while ago- after getting her hair yanked and having it almost come out by baby Ciel. She had bade "Ciel"-who was really Finnian with the blankets pulled over his head and pretending to sleep-a tender goodbye and told Sebastian to take good care of her beloved. To this Sebastian said; "Yes, My Lady. Of course I will, what kind of butler would I be if I didn't give the utmost care to my Master?" which left him with Ciel; who was now cranky with having his playmate leave. He banged his little fists on the floor of his playpen and cried loudly. If he could use his words properly, Ciel would probably have told Sebastian to help occupy his mind-and would make it an order. Seeing as he only knew one word, however, he shouted nonsense and screamed for Sebastian to play with him by screaming "_PAY~!_", the butler only continued to make the mansion spotless, carrying Ciel and his toys from room to room as he cleaned. When all of the rooms were cleaned, which didn't take as long as one would think,-he was one Hell of a butler, after all-Sebastian settled for placing Ciel in his once-office-turned-playroom and letting him whine and cry, wanting Sebastian to play horse and carriage with him. The butler nearly glared at his pocket-watch; now was nearly the time that he was to begin prepping the Young Master's dinner and dessert, but he couldn't just leave the child alone. And there was no way in _hell_ that he was going to leave the incompetent servants alone with Ciel-especially twice in one day. Looking at Ciel, an idea slapped him in the mouth and he smiled, picking up the wailing boy.

"Would you like to play in the kitchen, Ciel?" Ciel looked at the black-clad man with teary eyes that showed confusion. Sebastian just smiled and carried him to the kitchen.

**~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel giggled while he banged on a metal pot with a wooden spoon. Sebastian nearly cringed with every hit but he was at least able to finish preparing his Young Master's mushy dinner and even made a small cake for Ciel as well. When Ciel was taken away from his precious pot, he yelled at the man in his gibberish language. Sebastian chuckled and nuzzled his nose to the child's, who laughed at that. When the raven realized what he'd done, he became pensive. He was acting like a fool. The demon scowled at his actions, but the baby didn't know that and thought he'd done something bad. Being a young child, he cried and hugged the man's neck in apology for what he had done. Eye twitching and chest hurting (from what, remained to be seen), Sebastian sighed and pulled the babe closer to him and waited him to stop so that the man could place Ciel in his highchair. The man patted the infant's back and, after a while, the crying was replaced with pathetic whimpering and sniffling. Deciding that the child was okay, Sebastian put him in a sitting position in the highchair, which was much easier this time. Ciel clapped his hands together and giggled-knowing that food was on its way. He was _hungry_. Sebastian chortled and left the room for a second, returning with a small plate full of mashed sweet potato, squished peas, and a bit of applesauce. Ciel opened his mouth before Sebastian had held the spoon there, making the man cock his head.

"Much more trusting than this morning, are we Young Master?" He asked the child, knowing that he would receive no response. The butler held the spoon before the babe, who leant in and wrapped his mouth around the sweet potato. After swallowing, Ciel laughed and reached out for the spoon. Tilting his head, Sebastian gave the spoon to the child, who flung it around-getting sweet potato all over the floor, the infant's head and clothes, and even on Sebastian's jacket. Rolling his eyes with a frown, the raven demon took back the spoon.

"No more of _that_. You've taught me a valuable lesson, little one- never give babies utensils." Spooning more and more of the food, Ciel had successfully eaten most of it. Only the peas were the food that the baby didn't seem to want to eat.

"Oh, if you don't eat your veggies-you'll never be big and strong. Open up wide~!" Sebastian cooed quietly to the child, who tilted his head at the man. Sighing, Sebastian was close to giving in when Ciel wrapped his lips around the spoon and got a look on his face- as if he had eaten poison. Sebastian had to put his hand over his mouth to keep the laughter at bay-the look on Ciel's face was priceless.

"I suppose that's good, Bocchan." The demon said between chuckles. He took the plate and spoon away-back into the kitchen-while Ciel was left to try and get the disgusting green mush off of his tongue. Sebastian came back into the room moments later, carrying with him a tiny "death by chocolate" cake. The cake was ridiculously chocolate with fancy designs and swirls on the cake that were done in peanut butter. Ciel's eyes widened and his thirteen year old mind was placed back in control. Sebastian took the child from the high-chair and removed all articles of clothing-minus the necessary nappy. Ciel nearly glared at Sebastian but another look at the mini-cake changed his mind. _'Goddamn, hurry up~' _was what Ciel was thinking as he was placed, once more, into the wooden contraption that he used to despise. (But who could hate something that would allow you to eat chocolate cake?) Sebastian picked up a small fork and was about to begin feeding small pieces of the dessert to Ciel- but two small hands simply decided to dig in and shove handfuls of the treat into his mouth.

Laughing, Sebastian set the plate down on the high-chair and watched as Ciel dug his hands into the cake again and again, even going so far as to eat the cake by bending down with his mouth while his hands were full.

Eventually, Ciel was full of cake and tired. He was ready to nod off in the high-chair when something down below told him that it wasn't time to sleep yet. The infant's eyes widened and he looked to Sebastian, who was picking up what remained of the cake with a smile on his face. While Sebastian wiped off the high-chair and went to put the dirty dish in the kitchen, Ciel began to squirm around in the high-chair-wanting out. Sebastian offered the babe a sympathetic smile.

"Just let me clean up and I'll be right with you, Ciel." He reassured the child, who was nowhere near comforted. In fact, he began to whine and squirm even more. _'Sebastian… I have to pee!' _Ciel mentally screeched but couldn't say the actual words. _'Damn it all. I shouldn't have drank so much from that bottled water'_, Sebastian had, in fact, been giving Ciel sips from a glass water bottle periodically throughout the day-so he wouldn't get dehydrated. Being Ciel, he never denied the water and drank as much as he could each time the bottle was offered. He was now regretting this choice, wanting to stop the uncomfortable sensation in his bladder.

Sebastian came back with a damp, warm cloth and wiped away the remains of chocolate on Ciel's face, torso, legs, arms, and hands. The man had to admit that the baby looked adorable with his cherubic face and chubby limbs-all covered in soft, delicate skin. Sebastian rubbed the cloth through Ciel's hair to get the remnants of chocolate cake out of his steely locks. Meanwhile, for Ciel, the bathroom situation was only going from bad to worse and his bladder began to hurt from the strain of holding it in. The baby cried out in pain and reached for Sebastian, who gladly accepted the infant from the chair.

"Are we a tad cranky, hmm? I think it's time for bed, don't you?" _'No you dolt, it's time for the bathroom!'_ Ciel was carried to his bedroom-turned-nursery and was felt around his bottom and nether regions*, the baby whined and tried to get away-looking to the bathroom and hoping Sebastian would catch on.

He didn't.

Ciel's whines grew in volume when Sebastian deemed him dry and began dressing him on a royal-blue sleeper. After being dressed, Ciel continued to wail and fit-bladder so full that it hurt and gave him a tingly feeling in his belly. When Sebastian rocked, bounced (that made it worse), and patted to no avail-he sighed and carried the boy down to his quarters. He set the crying baby on his made bed and undressed to just his pants and white under-shirt. He picked up the child and hushed him, gently rocking him and patting his hair. Eventually, after having no effect on the child, Sebastian gave in and settled for lying down in his bed with Ciel on his chest as the baby cried and pitched a fit. After a while, Sebastian fell asleep-used to sleeping with screeching noises. Ciel continued to cry and hiccup until he realized that it was getting him nowhere but even more tired than when he began crying. He started to drift off and his eyes drew to a close. The last thing that Ciel felt before entering his dreams was an immense feeling of relief.

**~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|! 77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

*DON'T BE PERVERTED YOU SICKOS~!


	10. A Flower At Last

**BOOM SHACKA LACKA BOOM**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Sebastian opened his eyes and became aware of two things. One; Ciel was in a state between awareness and sleep while he lay on Sebastian's chest. Two; that his chest and upper stomach were wet where Ciel was laying. The man closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation, making sure that it was soft enough so that the babe wouldn't wake up. Carefully, Sebastian moved the infant off of his chest and onto the bed where he was originally laying-so it was warm. Ciel nuzzled into the pillow and assumed the fetal position while sucking on his left thumb. Sebastian smiled and pulled the blankets over the baby, up to his shoulders, so that he wouldn't be cold. Then the man turned away and into a bathroom, where he quickly cleaned the piss off of his chest and dressed in his butler garb. After checking in on the sleeping infant once more, Sebastian placed pillows on the edges of the bed so he wouldn't roll off, the raven walked out of the room to clean the kitchen and prepare a breakfast for Ciel.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel woke up on the wrong side of the bed; his nightie was soaked, he was hungry, and he was lonely without Sebastian. Overall, Ciel was very cranky and not in any kind of mood to deal with negativities. Opening his mouth, the baby began to wail for Sebastian-who came in seconds; cooing at him while rubbing his back gently.

"Awake? Do you need a nappy change, hmm?" The child sniffled and whimpered as Sebastian carried him to the nursery upstairs.

"Oh my, it seems we have a bit of a leaking problem… No worries, Young Master. I can easily make sure that there will be no more leaks from you." The man smiled deviously and quickly grabbed two nappies and sewed them together. After wiping Ciel clean, discarding of the old nappy, and powdering him up with the talcum; Sebastian placed the new diaper on him. Ciel didn't like this new nappy at all; it forced his legs apart and it was puffier than he was used to. He looked up to Sebastian with large, watery eyes and a cute pout. The demon just chuckled and proceeded to wipe off his body with a damp cloth. Now clean, Ciel was dressed in a little sailor suit-white shirt and socks, blue shorts and ribbon on his shirt. Sebastian then put a pair of small, blue booties on his feet. To this, Ciel giggled and brought his legs up to his chest and pulled the little thing off. Sebastian gave the child a look and put it back on. Ciel laughed at the new game he had invented and pulled the bootie off again. This time, Ciel waved the little blue sock in Sebastian's face-as if he were challenging him. Sebastian raised a brow and put the bootie back on for a third time, but this time he kept Ciel's hands away from his feet. Ciel whined in frustration when he couldn't get his hand over to his foot because Sebastian's hand was blocking his way. Soon, the two got tired of the game and the pair headed to the dining hall to get Ciel's breakfast.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel sat in the grass with a light blue sun-hat on his head. Sebastian was tending to the plants that Finny had killed and Ciel was set down to play. It wasn't long before Ciel noticed the same wildflower as he had yesterday-left alone from the carnage that Finny had caused in the gardens. Glancing back to make sure the man in black was too busy to take him away; Ciel crawled forward to the flower. Once he was there, the boy reached for the stem and pulled. The flower came out easily and Ciel smiled at the red wildflower. He then hugged it to his chest in an attempt to show the plant affection. He crawled around with the flower clutched tightly in his fist; as he played, the flower was always there and "watching". When Sebastian finished his work, he walked over to Ciel and picked him up. He smiled and the baby whimpered and looked down to his feet, where the slightly crumpled flower laid. The raven bent down and picked the flower up and gave it to Ciel, who squeaked in contentment and grabbed the flower. He hugged it once more and looked to Sebastian. The baby thrust the flower in his face and waited for the man to take it. The demon smiled and took the flower that was offered and wove it through Ciel's steely hair.

"Thank you, Ciel. That was a very kindred gesture of you; quite unlike your character, as well." Sebastian laughed lightly and Ciel, thinking he was missing something, giggled and hugged the man's neck, nuzzling into his collar. Sebastian tightened his grip on the baby and eventually hugged him back.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Once inside, Sebastian made preparations for Ciel's lunch-a chicken soup (the chicken was cut into miniscule pieces) with a warm bottle. The heated bottle was for afterwards, when Ciel would be put down for his nap. When the man looked at the rubber nipple, he tilted his head and got an idea. He wet the small tip of the bottle with warm water and then dipped it in the sugar bowl so that the rubber wouldn't taste so bitter on the infant's tongue. Ciel ate the soup without a problem, but when it came to the bottle; he outright refused. Sebastian took him from the highchair and rested the babe in the crook of his arm, rocking slightly.

"Now, now," Sebastian admonished gently, tapping Ciel's nose-earning himself a small giggle and his finger being stolen to be gnawed on-"the warm milk will help you nap." Sebastian took his finger back and the infant opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the bottle being placed in his mouth. Tilting his head to the side, Ciel drank the bottle until it was empty. Grinning in success, Sebastian placed a cloth over his shoulder before placing Ciel there to pat his back gently. After a few seconds a small burp and a coo from the baby was heard. Sebastian took the infant off of his shoulder and walked the child up to his nursery. Once there, he rocked Ciel in his arm and rubbed his hair. Within moments, Ciel found it hard to stay awake-and shortly after that, the child was snoring peacefully.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel woke up a few hours later in the late afternoon and he was slightly uncomfortable. He whimpered and squirmed around in his nappy. Sighing lightly, the infant looked around his cradle and found nothing to do, but he was content to lie down and wait until he found reason to want out. Suddenly, a cat leapt onto the open window's ledge. Ciel giggled and reached out for the animal. The cat obliged and hopped into the cradle and nuzzled the infant's face with its own furry head. The baby went to laugh but sneezed instead. The cat was forced back by the sneeze and meowed to the child as if asking "what was that?" but the teal-haired child was preoccupied between sneezes and coughs. He didn't like this at all. Ciel scratched at his eyes and started to cry between his allergy attacks. Sebastian came into the room instantly to find a cat licking sneezing and crying Ciel's face in an attempt to calm him down. The man picked up the infant and the cat. After putting the cat outside with a bowl of milk, the demon focused his attention onto Ciel. The baby had stopped crying and was just resting on Sebastian's shoulder, squirming and whimpering a little bit. Sebastian frowned, silently wondering what could cause his Young Master any discomfort-but then he got hit with a foul aroma. Sebastian's face contorted and he looked at the baby in his arms.

"Oh, I see. We have a bit of an issue to deal with now, yes?"

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

**Well, that's about it… IT'S OVER A THOUSAND CHARACTERS SO YA'LL CAN JUST DEAL WITH IT. XP**


	11. One Hell of a Poo

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's chest as the man carried him upstairs to change his soiled nappy. Sebastian cringed when Ciel was nude down to his diaper, dreading what he would find inside of the smelly package. Sighing, the man dutifully wiped down the mess until Ciel's white bottom was shined clean. The baby clapped his hands and giggled when Sebastian set him down on his new nappy. Glancing at the used diaper in his hand, Sebastian looked to the child in surprise. How could something so _small_ produce a mess of that size?

"My word, Ciel… My guess would be that this thing weighs more than you do." _It was simply one Hell of a poo._ Sebastian mused as he laughed aloud, making the infant do so as well. Sebastian pinned up the new nappy and set the baby down in his bassinette with a few blocks and stuffed animals-including Bitter Rabbit, which seemed to be, by far, Ciel's favorite animal to cuddle; as the infant was doing now. The man brought a washing pan from the kitchen up to the bathroom right off of Ciel's room. It wasn't as though the babe had noticed Sebastian; in fact, Ciel had gone to sleep again! With Bitter Rabbit in one hand and his thumb in the other, Ciel was snoozing peacefully while Sebastian washed all of Ciel's used nappies so that he next time Ciel had an accident, there would be cloth to change him with.

Once finished, he gently shook the child awake so that the babe wouldn't be up all night. Whining, Ciel woke up and clutched his stuffed bunny closer to him and glared at Sebastian as if to say "Dude. What the fuck?" and to the look, Sebastian chuckled and picked up the boy; bouncing him a little bit to wake him up more.

"No need to be grumpy with me, Ciel. I'm simply looking out for your welfare-as a good butler should." For some odd reason, it felt rather… weird to say "butler" to Ciel in this state. Ignoring his conscience, Sebastian continued to bounce Ciel as he led him to the kitchen to play while he prepared dinner.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Ciel laughed aloud as he splashed water about in the sink, where he was being bathed by Sebastian. H took a boat from the water and showed it to Sebastian and shouted something in gibberish. The demon smiled and continued to wash the baby's hair out with soap.

"Yes, Ciel, that's a _boat_. Can you say _boat_ for me? Boat." Ciel just continued to play in the bath and splashed around-making a large mess for Sebastian to clean later. Somehow, though, the man didn't mind the mess as he might've if Ciel had been his original age. When Ciel yawned and rubbed at his eyes; Sebastian tutted and pulled Ciel from the tub, wrapping him snugly in a warm towel. Ciel snuggled Sebastian and stuck his thumb in his mouth, ready for bed. The raven man took the babe upstairs to his nursery and changed him into his nappy and a light blue baby nightgown with royal blue bows. The nightie reached past Sebastian's knee-far longer than Ciel's body, whose feet only reached Sebastian's abdomen. The man laid Ciel down in his left arm, sat down in a rocking chair by a window, and reached for a very warm (but not hot) bottle that he had prepared earlier. Sticking the nipple of the bottle into the boy's mouth, Sebastian began to rock the baby slowly. With the combined warm formula, warm summer breeze from the window (especially after a hot bath), and the gentle rocking; Ciel fell asleep before he could finish the bottle, making the banana-shaped glass ornament loll out of his mouth as the infant snored lightly. Sebastian held him for an amount of time before placing him in his little cradle. When Ciel stirred, Sebastian rocked the cradle slightly and patted his head.

"Shh, it's okay. Go to sleep." The butler murmured to the baby, who immediately went back into his dreams. Sebastian smiled and rocked the cradle a bit more before, reluctantly, leaving to clean up the kitchen and prepare a few bottles for Ciel when he woke up in the morning.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

A piercing cry echoed throughout the mansion and Sebastian woke immediately. The man had only been able to _just _clamber into his forgiving bed when-

"Waaaaaah!" Ciel cried out, having woken up from a nightmare. Mean people were poking him in his belly, then there was a stinging in his back and it hurt a lot, and then-lastly- A big, mean bird pinched his eye. The baby continued to wail and screech as Sebastian walked into the room. Scooping the boy into his arm with a heated bottle in the other, the raven man tried to calm him down. The infant clung onto Sebastian, while shaking from fear, and he refused to let go from his spot on the man's chest. Sebastian hushed the boy and was extremely gentle with him; patting and rubbing his back, kissing the crown of his head, and rocking him. His efforts weren't gone to waste. The baby calmed down relatively quickly at the sound of the rich baritone above him. Now, he lay on Sebastian's chest and listened to the raven's heart as he stuck his tiny thumb in his mouth.

"Are we feeling better now?" Sebastian asked and ruffled Ciel's hair making the baby nuzzle into the hand and say something to Sebastian-shocking him into speechlessness.

"Dada!" The child squeaked out and cuddled into the raven's warmth. Sebastian smiled and pressed the baby closer to him, who gurgled happily and wrapped his little arms around Sebastian's neck.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**


	12. Bunnies!

**IMPORTANT NOTE. Like I had said earlier, IGNORE THE UNSPOKEN RULE THAT DEMONS DON'T NEED SLEEP. THAT PLAYS A MAJOR FACTOR IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. :) Enjoy, now~**

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

When Ciel had called Sebastian "Dada", the man got another feeling inside of his chest cavity. Sebastian was more aware of this than before. These... "sensations" were, dare he say it, _emotions _for this human baby. The raven, after Ciel was asleep once more, placed the child down and withdrew his hands as if Ciel were a bundle of cyanide. Except, Sebastian would prefer cyanide over emotions. Emotions. What a ridiculous notion-he was one hell of a demon, after all. Demons didn't have emotions, it was impossible. Yet, Sebastian was feeling _something_ for this little child. Was it... No... Love? Did he, Sebastian Michaelis, feel parental love for Ciel? He spared a glance at Ciel, who was immersed in his dreams and sleeping soundly.

Yes. Yes he did feel love for this baby. Sebastian sighed. What a troublesome predicament his Young Master has gotten him into. Love? Damn it all.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Sebastian did a once-over on the mansion for the fifth time-trying to soothe his thoughts on this new development. He couldn't process that a demon of his rank would be feeling such a trivial emotion to an ordinary boy. Well, Ciel was far from ordinary but the point still remained. Sighing and admitting defeat to the fact that he was able to feel emotions, trivial as they are, Sebastian decided that sleeping on the situation was bound to help. He was exhausted anyway. Once Sebastian had successfully clambered underneath the covers, he heard a whining noise that was followed by crying. Ciel had woken up again. _Damn. This child was manufactured somewhere in Hell, I just know it._

Reluctantly and sleepily, Sebastian dragged himself out of his room and up to Ciel's nursery. Sure enough, the baby was laying in his cradle, bawling for his life as tears cascaded like waterfalls from his eyes. The sight gave Sebastian a pang in his chest that he knew was due to this... love. Ugh, the word made his mouth bitter. Ciel, when he saw Sebastian, reached out his arms and made grabbing motions with his hands for Sebastian to hold him. Smiling tiredly, Sebastian picked the baby up and laid him on his chest. Immediately, Ciel was relaxed but still whimpering and sniffling. Sebastian looked in the little bed to find the cause of Ciel's awakening but couldn't detect any source of discomfort. The sheets were fine, the blankets had been wrapped gently and snugly around Ciel's little body. Sebastian felt the boy's bottom and nether regions for wetness, but there was none to be found. Then, the baby stuck his fist and began chewing on it, making him drool all over himself. Sebastian nodded his head and smiled at the baby-despite feeling as thought he _should_ rip him apart for many reasons.

"You're hungry? Is that all? Come, then. Let's get you a bottle and get you back to sleep." _Because everyone knows that I need it._ Sebastian sighed and put the baby against his shoulder, rubbing his back while he walked down to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

While Ciel sucked on the nipple of the bottle, he began to fall asleep. Sebastian sighed in relief and hoped that he baby would now stay asleep. That was just wishful thinking though. Soon, the milk began to spill through the boy's open lips and the nipple lolled out of his mouth. Sebastian took the bottle out of Ciel's mouth and wiped off the boy's chin that had milk and drool on it. He patted the boy's back as he walked up the stairs to Ciel's room. A tiny burp was heard just when the demon had reached the top of the stairs.

Sebastian smiled and pushed open the door to Ciel's nursery when he got the strange sensation that he was being watched. The raven narrowed his eyes and placed the baby in his cradle. Glancing in every nook and cranny several times, Sebastian found nothing. Blaming the odd feeling on exhaustion and paranoia, the raven walked out of the room and down the stairs to his quarters. Sure enough, the feeling went away as soon as he finished the flight of stairs. Stretching, Sebastian crawled into his bed without even changing out of his clothes. The man fell into a deep sleep before his head hit the pillow.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

A blood-curdling cry pierced the quiet air at five thirty in the morning. Sebastian growled and punched his pillow-sending feathers everywhere. _The one time that Ciel decides to wake up early. _Sebastian thought while changing into clean, new clothes. Running on only two hours of sleep was something that the demon was not accustomed to. The baby continued to wail and scream at the top of his lungs, though. Sebastian reached the bedroom and opened the door. When the baby realized the door was open, he stopped screaming and looked around for his father. When Sebastian stood in front of him, the baby giggled and reached for the man, happy when he was allowed into his daddy's arms. Sebastian tiredly bounced the baby up and down to calm him. The child giggled happily and hugged Sebastian's neck, refusing to let go. The raven patted the boy's bottom and discovered that he was wet. When Sebastian tried to place him on the bed to change his nappy, the baby whined and squirmed.

"Come now, Young Master... It's only for a little bit, I'll be quick I promise." Ciel continued to struggle against Sebastian, although it was in vain. When Sebastian pried the boy off of him, Ciel cried and fitted with him. Sebastian quickly undressed the boy, changed his nappy, and redressed him in his daytime outfit. Once back in Sebastian's arms, the baby stopped wailing and stuck his thumb in his mouth; cooing softly and nuzzling Sebastian's face with his own. The man smiled and carried the boy down the stairs to wake the servants.

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

Finny cooed at Ciel when he, Sebastian, and the little baby were out in the gardens.

"Who's a pretty little baby?" Finny giggled and tickled the infant's belly. Ciel giggled but crawled away from the gardener, in favor of exploring his gardens more. Smiling, Sebastian decided to show the baby his animals, figuring that the boy would enjoy it. Today, Ciel's outfit consisted of beige shorts with a whit dress-shirt and a matching vest. Also, a little beret was placed on his head as well as his regular black eye-patch, tied on securely. Sebastian grabbed a few small, albino bunnies out of the rabbit pen. When Ciel saw the bunnies hopping around in the grass, nibbling on the bright green blades, his eyes went wide and he laughed. The small child crawled his way to the bunnies and tried to grasp one by the fur in his little hand but, to the infant's dismay, the bunny hopped a ways away so that Ciel couldn't reach him. Turning around, Ciel went for another bunny that was close by, using the same method. Again, the small creature evaded him. Frustrated, Ciel looked to Sebastian and whined. Sebastian looked about and swiftly captured a female rabbit. The man knelt down and stroked the bunny in front of the baby, while Ciel looked on in admiration.

"This is Jezebel, she's feisty and loves greens-especially kale. Be careful and pet her nicely." Sebastian used his free hand to take Ciel's smaller one into his own and manipulated it into patting the bunny gently. Ciel clapped his hand together and squealed in delight. He then proceeded to try and snatch the bunny from his butler's hands. Unfortunately, Sebastian pulled the bunny away and tsked at the child.

"No, no. You'll pull her fur out if I let you do that." Sebastian let the bunny go, and Jezebel hopped away, happy to be free. Ciel kept his eyes locked on the female bunny and he crawled after her. The female rabbit paused to clean her ears and Ciel leapt at the opportunity, grabbing her by her tail and pulling her to him. Jezebel jumped in fright and struggled to get away, but now Ciel had a grip on her slender body as well. The baby started running his little hand along the rabbit roughly, not sparing any fur, and babbling nonsense. The bunny, desperate to escape the wrath of the infant, scratched and bit little Ciel to the point where he let go and began to bawl. Sebastian stopped collecting rabbits to put back in the pen to look back at his Young Master. When he saw a small number of cuts and a bit mark on Ciel's fragile little hand, the demon rushed into action and swiftly held the child.

Sebastian bought Ciel into the manor and sat the crying baby on the counter while he looked at the child in sympathy. He licked at a cloth from inside his breast pocket and cleaned Ciel's cuts, then easily wrapped them with a few bandages. Whimpering and sniffling, the child calmed down when Sebastian held Ciel close and rocked him slightly.

"I'm sorry. I promise to keep a closer eye on you, so that it will be difficult for you to get hurt again, my Ciel."

**~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~~|!77|3 ****8 8****`/ (! 3|~~~**

**Well, that's all folks~**


End file.
